tales_of_the_vaeros_seasfandomcom-20200214-history
Muamman Duathal
Muamman Duathal (Moo-AM-man Doo-AH-thuhl) is the dwarf deity of wanderers and expatriates. He is also the dwarven god of lightning, which he uses as an omen. His symbol is an upright mace over a single leather boot trimmed with fur, or a mace clutched by a pair of gauntleted fists. Description Muamman appears as a weathered, nondescript dwarf dressed in plain clothes, usually green. He is thin, with a beard of deep black. He wields Glowhammer, a mace that glows as if were still cooling from being forged. Often, he carries a weathered staff. Relationships In Ibuth Steinum, the dwarven pantheon of gods consists of the leader Moradin, as well as Abbathor, Berronar Truesilver, Clanggedin Silverbeard, Dugmaren Brightmantle, Dumathoin, Muamman Duathal, and Vergadain. Muamman is an ally of Dugmaren Brightmantle, and both share the ideal of traveling to gain knowledge. He is also allied with Baervan Wildwanderer, Berronar Truesilver, Clangeddin Silverbeard, Cyrrollalee, Dumathoin, Moradin, Stronmaus, and Vergadain. He is the foe of Laduguer, Urdlen, and the goblin-kin and evil giantgods. Realm It is fabled that Muamman's realm is the Cavern of Rest in the ever-shifting subterranean layer of ''Nidavellir, ''deep beneath the Earth's crust. The Cavern of Rest is guarded by the souls of those dwarves who died on the surface of the world, under the sky, and by boars and war dogs trained by Muamman himself. Dogma Muamman teaches that dwarves must adapt and learn to live with other races if they are to survive. He preaches alliance with humans in particular. He also instructs his faithful to help wanderers who are lost and in need, and to explore new paths and ways in general. He teaches hope. These teachings are expressed in a complex, detailed and esoteric series of scriptures that are said to have been divinely recorded. Although Muamman's believers have a vague idea of its tenets, it takes years of study in an abbey to fully grasp the dogma. Worshippers Muamman Duathal is extremely popular among those that risk their lives everyday traversing the Trollaskagi Mountains. Abbeys have been built along the principle trade route between Settler's Bay, Grimdavik and Keflavik. Their hospitality and humility to everyone has inspired new believers, even amongst the tiny human population in Skald's Fjord. Jorad II, the founder of Settler's Bay, is said to have embraced Muamman in his later years after a near death experience during a diplomatic mission to Keflavik. Clerics of the Alvor Monastery saved him from an avalanche, and nursed him back to health. In gratitude, he allowed dwarves to erect a modest shrine to Muamman in Settler's Bay. Clergy Clerics of Muamman are wanderers and adventurers, but some also operate monasteries for travelers. They have a significant role in many urban, expatriate dwarf communities. A hierarchical order is present with abbots and novices within temples. Temples Priests of Muamman Duathal established way-places and waymeets on roads and in long tunnels beneath the earth, and on mountain trails and passes. The Trollaskagi Merchant Trail is dotted which such temples and are used as way-points for travelers to recuperate from the difficult mountaineering. Monasteries on that path are: * MunkaÞ Monastery * Alvor Monastery * Kirkjubæjar Monastery * Reynistadar Monastery * Solveig Monastery